After, in the dark
After, in the dark is the ending theme to Macross Plus, it is composed by Yoko Kanno. Lyrics Zentran = la vatda rah ruena la sdatda rei rueno arda vannarew nur une lu doo anmy yendy lue on nur lyela un sorlai dar shut ray ruena dennay dar lat a mueha vatky arch sadadie gunner aiya e undu et suinan lo nur lyela un sorlai oh dohaddy I've been waiting for you I've been waiting for you I've been waiting for you I've been waiting for you oh nahor zinno la vatda rah ruena la sdatda rei rueno arda vannarew nur une lu doo anmy yendy lue on nur lyela un sorlai dar shut ray ruena dennay dar lat a mueha vatky arch sadadie gunner aiya e undu et suinan lo nur lyela un sorlai oh dohaddy I've been waiting for you I've been waiting for you I've been waiting for you I've been waiting for you oh nahor zinno |-| Romaji = moshi kono sekai ni "kotoba" to iu mono ga nakattara sono yokan wa tada no yarikirenasa to katazukete shimaeta no ni anata wo ushinau kamoshirenai sou kuchi ni shitara, kurushiku natta akanbo no you ni nakisakebeba dare mo ga ichido wa furikaeru dakara watashi wa sou suru I've been waiting for you I've been waiting for you I've been waiting for you I've been waiting for you tatoe tooku hanarete mo moshi kono sekai ni "kotoba" to iu mono ga nakattara sono yokan wa tada no yarikirenasa to katazukete shimaeta no ni anata wo ushinau kamoshirenai sou kuchi ni shitara, kurushiku natta akanbo no you ni nakisakebeba dare mo ga ichido wa furikaeru dakara watashi wa sou suru I've been waiting for you I've been waiting for you I've been waiting for you I've been waiting for you tatoe tooku hanarete mo |-| Kanji = もしこの世界に 「言葉」というものが なかったら その予感は　ただの　やり切れなさと 片付けてしまえたのに あなたを 失うかもしれない そう口にしたら、 苦しくなった 赤ん坊の様に　泣き叫べば 誰もが一度は振り返る だから私はそうする I've been waiting for you I've been waiting for you I've been waiting for you I've been waiting for you たとえ 遠く離れても もしこの世界に 「言葉」というものが なかったら その予感は　ただの　やり切れなさと 片付けてしまえたのに あなたを失うかもしれない そう口にしたら、 苦しくなった 赤ん坊の様に　泣き叫べば 誰もが一度は振り返る だから 私は そうする I've been waiting for you I've been waiting for you I've been waiting for you I've been waiting for you たとえ 遠く離れても |-| English = If in this world, there were no such things as words... Though I could dismiss that omen as something merely devastating I may lose you. So saying, life became hard. If you cry like a baby, everyone would turn and look. So I would do that. I've been waiting for you I've been waiting for you I've been waiting for you I've been waiting for you Even though we're far apart. If in this world, there were no such things as words... Though I could dismiss that omen as something merely devastating I may lose you. So saying, life became hard. If you cry like a baby, everyone would turn and look. So I would do that. I've been waiting for you I've been waiting for you I've been waiting for you I've been waiting for you Even though we're far apart. Disambiguation After in the dark was first released on the album Macross Plus Original Soundtrack as track 3. Category:Macross Plus Category:Macross Plus Songs Category:Macross 7 Category:Macross 7 Songs Category:Endings